Finding Strength
by CocaColai
Summary: Lucy manages to find her true inner strength, but it's how she intended nor is she in control. Will the other guild mates trust her? Will she be in time to save Natsu and the others in Tartaros? If you like it be sure to leave a review. New to this creative writing stuff :) NaLu DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters within it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters within it.

My legs were trembling. Sobs escaping my lips as I etched backwards from his glowing blue eyes. I looked around to see my guild mate's unconscious on the ground. Why were they doing this to us? Why were they making Elfman hurt us? Thud. My back reached the end of the guild walls. There was no else to run. A tear rolled down my cheek. My hands locked to my side unable to find my keys.

"L-Lucy, I'm s-s-s-sorry" stuttered Elfman forcefully. "I-I-I-I'm not…" he trailed as his arm raised up above his head slowly "…in c-c-c-control"

Everything slowed down. I knew his fist was going to knock me on the head and render me like the rest of the guild. Helpless. HOW DARE THEY? HOW DARE THEY HURT MY FRIENDS? I WILL STOP THEM. And then for the first time I felt true anger. True hate. My body surged with energy as I screamed 'no more'. Then everything went dark.

Lucy's eyes changed to a golden yellow as a set of armour adorned with the symbol of the celestial kingdom appeared around her body. A shield and sword were equipped in her left and right hands. Clang. Elfman's fist hit the shield. His face puzzled yet relieved.

"How?" asked Elfman, in a darker deeper tone of voice that was not his own.

"You shall not hurt my friends" she spoke balancing herself "for I am Layla, guardian of the two worlds"

Layla ran quick and sharp into Elfman with her shield, bashing him across the room to the other side of the guild. He stumbled as he shrugged off the rubble from his shoulder, before charging at her with an iron fist. Layla changed her sword in a golden flash to one of flames.

Elfman screamed as his fist made impact with the sword. He changed it quickly to ice, but not quick enough as Layla had used the columns of the guild to strike him on his head with her feet. Boom, he fell to the ground. The blue light that glowed from his eyes was no more.

"Lucy" Loki spoke alarmingly looking around the guild halls after hearing the sound of a fight.

"I am not Lucy, I am Layla"

"Shit. This wasn't meant to happen yet, the preparations aren't in place" muttered Loki spiralling out of control with his words.

"Lucy, are you in there?"

"She is asleep, though her intentions are clear. Rescue Natsu and the others"

Happy trembled to his feet, Layla swooping quickly to cradle him into her arms. "Lucy, I'm scared"

Layla created a golden glowing fish "Eat this, it will restore your magic container"

"Aye" softly spoke Happy weakly.

It didn't take her long to get to work. She restored each guild member in turn, analytically looking for the quickest way for them to regain their magic containers.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard. You'll run out of magic yourself if you replenish everyone" warned Loki but Layla scowled at him. This was new to her and she knew the risks, but she was going to need everyone's help in the guild if she was going to help Natsu and the others. Even Elfman's.

"Lucy, I'm not sure that's a good idea" warned Cana as she necked back a shot "he could end up wiping us out again if you restore him"

"I'm not Lucy and I need everyone if we're going to save the others"

"If you're not Lucy, who the hell are you?" Cana asked accusingly as she drew some cards from her pocket. "How do we know you aren't going to hurt us like Elfman?"

Loki steps in-between them "There is no time, you have to trust her"

"One toe out line and we'll take her down"

Loki nodded at her response. Cana places her cards back into her pocket, warily leaving them to poke out encase she needs them quickly.

"So what is the plan Lu-Layla?" asked Happy as he perched onto her shoulders.

She smiled softly at him "Simple. Everyone gather round, I know how we can save the others"

Makarov and Loki exchange a quiet word in his office whilst the others forge a plan.

"A half ling?" he reiterates to Loki. "What exactly does that mean for Lucy?"

"She's in another form and she sleeps inside Layla. Lucy's mother, Layla is the daughter of the Celestial spirit King though in our world she is called Athena. It's why we've only known for a few days about Lucy. Layla, I mean Athena's identity was untraceable when she left the spirit world to be married to Jude. Though she would often visit holy places to spirits to replenish her magic energy, she knew she would eventually die from living too long in this world"

"I see" Makarov mused "How will Lucy return back?"

Loki sighed heavily "That we do not know"

Meanwhile back on Tartaros. Sayla rushed to her master to warn him of the guardian and the force she is bringing their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"So does everyone understand what the plan is?" asked Layla turning to her puzzled guild mates.

"I got lost around the part where you said headset, what in Magnolia is one of those?" groaned Gajeel.

"I'm sure there's a simpler way of doing it" quizzed Levy.

The guild slowly turned to each other and muttered about the plan, whether or not it would work, who put her in charge, they didn't think it was going to work until Layla slammed her fist against the wall causing it to crumble around her fist.

"She really isn't Lucy anymore" sighed Levy folding her arms around herself in comfort.

"Bunny girl is in there somewhere" whispered Gajeel to Levy "she still smells the same." Levy smiled sweetly causing a small blush to rise across Gajeel's face. She was grateful for that little bit of comfort.

Layla laid her palm out flat and create a small golden headset. "Happy will you let me put this on you?" she asked politely in a tone that sounded more like Lucy.

Happy nodded and Layla soon got to work fixing the headphone around his and the microphone toward his mouth. She rose up and placed another headset around her own ear as she done to Happy.

"Now if you could fly to the other end of the guild hall" she instructed Happy. Again he nodded, transformed to his winged form and flew to the other end. "Can you hear me clearly Happy?"

"Aye" replied Happy cheerfully "This thing works a treat. Could be used to get you to bring me fish!" his smile widened as the mischievous thought crossed his mind.

"Now you've been shown how the headsets work, you understand the plan" instructed loudly to the others.

"WAHHH! THAT WAS REALLY LOUD!" cried Happy as he fell to the floor sobbing. Layla sprinted and dived for Happy to catch him just before he hit the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?" she puzzled jokingly a half grin on her face.

"Feed me fish?" grinned Happy back at her. Knowing Happy didn't treat her any differently but Layla at ease, she wished the others could trust her like Happy did. The guild shortly erupted into laughter. Happy was the same regardless of being in a crisis.

"Just one question bunny girl, how are we even going to get to Tartaros?"

"Again, simple. We're going to make like Happy and fly"

Back on Tartaros.

"You must have some information, you filthy dog" Kyouka shouts as he pulls his whip across and lashes it down Natsu's back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" yells a frustrated Natsu as he clenches his teeth.

"Who is the HALF LING?" Kyouka shouts angrier, lashing his whip harder and more frequent.

Natsu grunts, smuttering up what little energy he has left "There is no half ling"

"Then you won't mind if we take her out then?" Kyouka smiles as he shows Natsu a lacrima containing Lucy's portrait back from when she lived at her parents.

"You leave LUCY ALONE!" Natsu shouts louder as he pulls against the chains that bind his arms to the ceiling.

Lisanna gasps, her eyes wide with shock. What was he calling Lucy again?

"Don't worry. She'll receive exactly the same treatment as you." Kyouka smiles wickedly, baring his teeth. "Maybe even better, we might even get her to sell her soul to Sayla and turn her against you"

In his gloat Kyouka has gotten to close to Natsu and he head butted Kyouka causing his nose to bleed.

"Filthy fairy scum!" Kyouka slapped Natsu and Lisanna across the face with one swipe. "I would kill you, but I might be able to get more information about this half ling from you. That is the only reason you both still live."

Kyouka left the jail leaving the pair awkwardly restrained upwards their hands chained to the ceiling.

"Natsu," askes Lisanna as she turns her face to meet his "What do they mean about Lucy?"

He sighs heavily, smoke puffing from out of his nose "I don't know, but whatever they have planned they can forget it. There's no way I'm going to let them hurt my Lucy"

"I knew you liked her!" Lisanna cries cheerfully whilst Natsu slops forwards, wishing to die rather than feel this embarrassment. "Don't worry I won't tell" she winked in his direction.

He smiled his signature grin at her. His face still blushing a deep crimson red from her tormenting.

"Oh and Natsu…" Lisanna started but trailed off into a blush

"Yeah?"

"You do realise you are…" she started but stopped again, turning her face away from him.

"Realise I'm what?"

"Hard" whispered Lisanna softly and embarrassed.

"What?!" exclaimed Natsu shocked. He glanced down to his erect member and sure enough he was rock solid.

"Guess you like it kinky then" teased Lisanna sticking her tongue out at him "No wonder you like Lucy, even more so since she carries around her own whip"

"That's not why I like Lucy!" Natsu quickly mumbled out.

"Ah so you do like Lucy then" she teased again widening her smile. She might as well have fun whilst she was tied up in chains.

Natsu groaned his face a fiery crimson red as she continued to tease him more.

Meanwhile in Makarov's office, Loki paces up and down anxiously as he explains to Makarov about Lucy's new magic.

"So she has the ability to create new objects?" he mused puzzlingly. This could have serious magical consequences, not to mention if someone was to try to make to force her to carry out evil plans. She could be in really danger. The guild could be in real danger.

"Not quite" Loki paused. "She not only has the ability to create new objects but to create ones she has seen previous. In her current form she is not able to create multiple objects too quickly as her container drains faster in this world. According to Virgo's predictions, once she is fused with the celestial world, which will require her to live there for a period of time. She should be able to regenerate her container near on instantly."

"She doesn't seem willing to do that" noted Makarov noted as she he peered through the window of his office to Layla, demonstrating the backpack with wings she had created to enable to guild to fly to Tartaros.

"It's not that. She knows her magical container is draining too quickly. Notice how she shakes every so often for a period of time, her body isn't able of keeping up the desired amount of strength. It has to be Lucy that goes through to the spirit world and even then she will have to leave her body behind."

"So the plan is simple right?" asked Layla to Levy knocking her elbow into her ribs slightly.

Levy smiled happy that Layla was still showing small signs of being Lucy "Indeed. Though if everything goes accordingly we should be able to stop face from being activated and save the others"

"Well then, to Tartaros! May then regret the day they challenged the Fairy Tail guild"

The guild fly full speed to Tartaros leaving a small group consisting of Wendy, Carla, Levy and Romeo to later join them.


End file.
